fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends' Rage: Episode 24
It is past midnight on a Sunday morning with Wolfgang sleeping beside Samantha. Over by Samantha’s side, Starlet sleeps in her crib. Volf sleeps above Wolfgang and Samantha’s bed, on a shelf with a few books, the notebook Wolfgang got from the future, two pots with flowers, and a bag of cotton balls. Skyeroid sleeps on the room’s dusty fan above Wolfgang and Samantha. A flat screen computer acts up in front of Wolfgang and Samantha’s bed... ( Samantha, Starlet, Volf, and Skyeroid sleep ) ( Wolfgang stares at the back of Samantha’s head as he thinks about what Wolf told him before ) Wolf) I’ll always be there for you - you can count on that. Wolfgang) But you haven’t... Wolf) As your father, I’ll always do what’s best for you. Wolfgang) Your best? You took away our friends and family, and kill them to send messages to me. Wolf) I don’t know if you understood this, but I’ve always been there for you. Whether it was help with ideas to show your love to Samantha or training, I’ve always gave my time to help you... Wolfgang) Not like I needed your "help." ( Wolfgang’s computer flashes ) Wolfgang) …*Looks towards his computer* ( Samantha’s body shifts and Wolfgang gets paid with an elbow to his eye ) Wolfgang) Ow. *Moves over and gets out of bed, while covering his eye and not paying attention to his computer* ( Wolfgang’s computer screen goes black ) Wolf) She really fell for me...Hehehe... Wolfgang) …*Turns his head towards his computer* Wolf) Hmph, she was only my stepping stone to getting a son... ( Wolfgang’s computer screen remains black ) Wolf) I mean, at first I actually loved her, but once I got back here...Back home...It all just came clear...This world has so many different leaders - leaders that are useless...This world needs a single leader...A leader who’s smart...Me...And now, with my *Sarcastically* lovely *Sarcasm ends* wife, I have my successor... ( Wolfgang walks to his computer seat slowly ) ( The screen suddenly brightens up and shows a video of a young Wolf ) Wolf) Oh, how I wanted this moment...This moment to have a son of my own...Hehehehe...Not a daughter...She doesn’t even know it was me who killed our daughter...And she fell for it *Computer screen goes black again*...Thinking my battered face was from a thug coming in here and killing our first child, while I tried to stop him...He...he killed our first...Our lovely daughter...How could he...Oh, Serenity, how we mourned for days, over the loss of our daughter...The daughter I was excited for, but only acting with excellence...And soon, we did it again and got my successor... ( Wolfgang sits down on his computer seat ) ( The computer screen brightens up back into the video, showing Wolf holding a baby ) Wolf) Wolfgang... Wolfgang) ... Wolf) Oh Wolfgang, how you will succeed your best father you’ll ever have...How you’ll fool everyone just like me...Haha! ( Samantha shifts in bed once more ) Wolf) *Looks at Wolfgang* It’ll take some work, but Wolfgang, you’ll be like your father...And I know you’ll love it... Wolfgang) ... Wolf) *Slowly moves his hand to the right, while speaking* You’ll have so much power...You’ll control everyone and thing...All the woman will be after you then...Heck, you’ll even control your hated mom, until we kill her! ( Wolfgang’s face cringes ) Wolf) Killing the mother you’ll hate is the plan then. Baby Wolfgang) WAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Wolf) … Baby Wolfgang) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Wolf) SHUT UP, YOU ANNOYING BRAT! Baby Wolfgang) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Wolf) YOU KNOW WHAT?! *Backs arm away like he’s going to throw Wolfgang far away* Baby Wolfgang) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! BANG! ( The door slams; Wolfgang is gone ) Starlet) *Awoken* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Baby Wolfgang) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ( Skyeroid rolls off the fan ) Crysemtion Volf) *Annoyed* Uh...*Hops into the bag of cotton balls* ( Skyeroid crashes onto Wolfgang and Samantha’s bed ) Samantha) It’s alright...*Gets out of bed, with her body wrapped up in covers* Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Wolf) I cannot do th - *Video cuts off* Samantha) …*Looks at the computer for a second, before bringing her attention back to Starlet* It’s alright, Mommy’s here...*Bends down and picks her up out of the crib* Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Samantha) It’s fine, baby girl...It’s fine...*Sits down on her bed* ( The video changes to a current look of Wolf ) Wolf) Wolfgang, if you saw that, you know I had plans for you. Samantha) … Wolf) Wolfgang, if you saw that, you know I didn’t love you much at all. Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Samantha) *Softly* Starlet... ( Volf snores, while Skyeroid hasn't made a single movement since falling ) Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Samantha) *Starts rocking Starlet back and forth* Baby girl...My sweet, lovely -''' Wolf) Oh, and Samantha, *Samantha looks over at the computer* I have my very own video on her, Wolfgang... '''Samantha) Lovely...Lovely...*Looks back at Starlet* Mommy loves you so much. Legends' Rage: Episode 24 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? Comment below. '' ''Legends' Rage: Episode 25 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Wolfgang Category:Wolf Category:Samantha Category:Starlet Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Sonic Skyeroid